The 77th Hunger Games
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: So Like I fell off of the face of the earth and am trying to get back into the grove for writing this story. Soooooooooooooooooooo I want to apologize to my loyal readers!
1. The Final Tribute Update

Tribute list:

District 1:

Male: Silver Stone, 17

Female: Silk Stevenson, 16

District 2:

Male: Augustus Sakin, 18

Female: Catalina Noilly, 15

District 3:

Male: Kale Jalem, 17

Female: Mikki Rose, 16

District 4:

Male: Neptune Seaman, 14

Female: Genevive (Gen because I will give myself Arthritis if I type Genevive over and over again) Harper, 14

District 5:

Male: Icats Runn, 15

Female: Iris Bloom, 13

District 6:

Male: Zebadiah Yander, 17

Female: Elizabeth (Lizzie) Ann Chiver, 15

District 7:

Male: Ash Runer, 12

Female: Tia Xane, 15

District 8:

Male: Shawn Orin, 15

Female: Rynn Soyer, 16

District 9:

Male: Quilin Ketter, 18

Female: Melody Rush

District 10:

Male: Jacob Johnson, 17

Female: Lacy Turner, 16

District 11:

Male: Forest Summers, 13

Female: May Summers, 12

District 12:

Male: Jack Mason, 14

Female: Alison Commonly, 14


	2. Pricing For Sponsors!

Sponsors,

You can pick up to four tributes from any district to sponsor. You must at least have one (OBVIOUSLY!). You can spend money on weapons, meals, medication, or generic items. This is a how to on how to earn and spend your cash including how much you are paid per thing you do.

How to earn cash to spend on your tributes.

Reviewing – $25

Submitting a tribute- $100 Being nice to me (Yeah it counts) - $15 Giving FAIR constructive criticism on how to humanely kill people- $20 AND LAST AND MOST IMPORTANTELY, Submitting possible scenes to be used in the story- $150 What to spend your money on: In this category you must be specific in what you want. (Does anyone remember that genie from the Fairly Odd Parents or Wizards of Waverly Place?) I will so act like that if you are not specific. Weapons- Spears- $50 Knives- $ 100 Swords- $ 150 Bow and Arrows- $200

Medical Items-

Pain Killers- depends on the stage of when your tribute needs them.

Sleep Syrup- depends on the stage of when your tribute needs them.

Meals- again depends on the stage of when your tributes need to eat.

Generic Items-

Hats- $20

Sunglasses- $15

Socks- $10

Shoes- $15

Shirts- $30

Pants- $35

Any other items will be priced. Fairly or unfairly it's my story so DEAL!


	3. District 1 reapings

District One Reaping.

Silver Stone.

"SILVER STONE YOU GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" My mother yelled through the door. I groaned and slammed my head against the pillow. Damn reapings… Holy Shit today's reaping day. "This will be good." I muttered to myself. I seriously make bets with my friends every year to see how many people volunteer.

Being a Career myself I feel self confident that if I were to be thrust into the Games I would do well. But then again after my best friend Cashmere died, I have never been myself. We were like siblings. And then I watched her life end before my eyes. I swore I would never support the Hunger Games.

I dressed in crisp black trousers and a white dress shirt with a loose silver tie. I swear I will always resent my mother for naming me Silver. I mean couldn't I have gotten a better name? Come on. I bet all the other boy's moms don't have it out for them. Seriously I could have settled for Platinum or Aluminum even but no Silver. UGH! I walked downstairs and entered my kitchen where a loaf of bread was sitting on the counter.

I went to grab a piece when my mother smacked my hand away. "If your not reaped you can have it." I nodded relenting. "Yes dear mother." I replied to her coldly and snarkily. She may be my mother but I grew up in one HELL of a sarcastically smartass family. I walked out the door telling mother I was going to meet up with some friends of mine. She nodded and I walked out the front door.

"Ahh, Speak of the devil." My best friend Gold said. "Oh? I'm the devil am I?" He nodded smiling. "Yup." I smirked. "Coming from the dude that breaks into the school. WHY THE HELL did you do that anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Why do we live?" I stared. "Because our mothers gave birth to us in order to keep our race alive dumbass!" He laughed as we entered the square. Two girls bounded over. "Ruby!" Gold said as she jumped into his arms. He twirled her around and she giggled like she was five years old.

I hated that I had no one like Amber. Well there is a girl I fancy but she probably doesn't even know who I am.

Silk Stevenson.

My eyes shot open. Another year another reaping I thought oh so cheerily. I swear every year these games get progressively worse. I can't wait to be 19 and rid of the Games. But no! I just have to wait longer and longer and then- my thoughts were interrupted when I fell forward trying to step into my dress. Oh the dangers of being a woman! Okay so technically it wasn't a dress. But a small fashion tip for every sane (and insane) person out there. Never ever, and I mean NEVER put your high heels on before your blue mid-thigh skirt. Results may vary but they usually end up with you lying on the floor telling that little annoying voice that says 'I told you so,' A LOT to quote 'shut the fuck up,' unquote. So what if I tell myself to shut it. Don't you?

I put on my favorite yellow blouse and walked out the door putting on my Gucci sunglasses. (Now I know you're jealous. By the way, my story my favorite fashion brands.) "Heading to the reaping, see you in a while." I called over my shoulder. I heard a muffled okay as I exited my Brobdingnagian house. As I walked out of my house I was almost glomped by Copper one of my two best friends. "Copper if you attempt to glomp me in heels I will hurt you." He frowned. "But- but I LIKE glomping you and pissing you off." If looks could kill the ten plagues of Egypt would have hit, followed by a whole host of evil creatures and diseases. Gold walked over placing his arm around my shoulders. "Staring contest?" I smirked shrugging out from under his shoulder. "It's like having a staring contest with a two year old. Keep their attention make a funny face and you're golden." I said exaggerating golden. He frowned. "Stop making fun of my name!" I smiled. "Why can't you have something manly like Silver?" He smiled and I realized my mistake only too little too late. "Silver? As in Silver Stone?" A slight color fell upon my cheeks. "Shut it Golden Boy." I told him. He laughed along with Copper and the three of us walked into the town square.

I swear I have never been so damned nervous for the reapings. It has never scared me like this because it never occurred to me how few kids there are in other years. What if Gold or I got reaped? We do have the best chance. Well the 17 year olds as well but I doubt any of them worry. They are better trained then we are considering the extra years they had. Okay maybe I am over reacting but- "Silk? Silk Stevenson?" I heard our escort Amethyst Marks call. I was shocked and scared at the same time. I could feel and arm around my shoulders. I shrugged out from under them and walked towards the stage. Amethyst and Sapphire Birch, our mentor, were on stage. Amethyst looked upset. What was I not good enough to be a tribute? I looked out at the cheering crowd. I scanned faces and saw five faces not cheering. My mother and father had tears in their eyes. Copper was crying. Gold just stood there stoically and Silver. Silver? Seriously? He stood there a couple of tears falling. Could he possibly have the same feelings I have? Amethyst continued talking and a name pierced my thoughts. "Silver? Silver Stone?" I looked at him as he quickly wiped his eyes.

Silver Stone.

Good Lord why her? Why of all people do I have to go into the Games with Silk Stevenson? I walked onto the stage radiating a slew of emotions. I shook hands with Silk and we were escorted into the Justice Building. My first visitors were my parents and siblings. I almost broke down seeing my father's face. My mother looked more composed than my father did but I knew that was just a mask. I frowned because I didn't see my second favorite person. My visitors came and went. I thought she wouldn't come at all until a slight knock was heard on the door. Sapphire Brenden Birch strode into the room. "You have to be the unluckiest son of a bitch alive." She said in a monotone. Underneath I knew she cared but the way she said it made me laugh. "How the hell did you get your name pulled? You only would have been entered what? Seven times?" I nodded. My family didn't need the tessarae. I shrugged frowning. "You know as well as I do life is a big-fat-ugly-kick-in-the-ass-bitch." She smirked and pulled me into a side hug. We stood together as she went to get Silk. We were guided to the car that would take us to the train and our deaths.

Silk Stevenson

Where in the hell are my parents? Ah of course they wouldn't show. Two people walked in before my visitors were done. Copper just sat with me and cried. I spent more time comforting him than me. Besides, Copper is like my little brother. I frowned realizing that I HAD to come back for Copper even if it meant that I killed Silver.

Sapphire and Silver knocked on my door. One thing I don't want to relive is Gold's visit. The only thing I am going to say about that is that I have never wanted to just… die more than then. I didn't realize how much Gold needed me. Sapphire said something about leaving. I stood and walked next to Sapphire's left away from Silver. I walked towards a car that would only ensure my demise. Good-bye cruel world.


	4. DISTRICT 2 REAPINGS

District 2 Reapings

CATALINA NOLIY

"Hmmm?" I groaned as I felt my shoulder being shaken. "What?" No response came to my question. I felt a poking sensation on my shoulder. I looked up to see the most annoying twin brothers ever. "Okay, I'm up." they giggled running out of the room. I stood in my glorious room. I walked towards my closet and picked a purple dress fit for a princess. The dress a beautiful violet color to accent my dramatic violet eyes. I slipped on a pair of black heels and walked out of my house only to be spun around.

A devilishly handsome man was standing before me. "Hi there." He said charmingly. I smiled at him. "Hello to you too." we began walking towards the square. I saw my best friends Venus and Neptune. Because we are all a year older than Venus we stand at the edges of the 14-15 borders between the two age groups. "So Alexander?" Venus said addressing my boyfriend. "How are you doing today?" He smiled at her antics. Venus, well Venus, is a total flirt but she knows how much Alex and I care about each other.

Alex and I both laughed at her antics. As he began to reply our escort, Minerva Floyd, walked onto the stage. She was young about 20 and this was obviously her first year on the job. She looked like very other Capitol person. But her speech was anything but. "Hello! My name is Minerva Floyd and I am your new escort!" (Imagine a Southern Twa'ang mixed in with a bit of an English accent.) She had this weird accent I had never heard before.

As I was thinking a name was called. Alex's grip on my waist tightened while Venus put a hand on my shoulder as did Neptune. I walked forward trying to search within myself some kind of air of confidence. Instead I wound up with a fire in my gut determination shining I my eyes. I need to stay alive. I need to stay alive for my little brothers.

AUGUSTUS SAKIN

Today was the day. I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. My father would be proud of me and Julius would be more than helpful. Julius was our escort. The girl, Catalina Noliy, blanked when her name was called and then she seemed to radiate confidence. "Alright onto the males... Alexander Bijen-" Catalina choked out barely loosing her composure. Thankfully for her I was volunteering anyway. "I volunteer!" I shouted striding towards the stage. I saw the boy she was standing with was moving to do the same. He was farther back than I but he was moving quickly I was on stage when he was halfway through the 18's section.

He slumped his shoulder walking back towards the girl. Julius and Pluto, our mentors, beamed at us. Julius clapped me on the back after Catalina and I shook hands. She looked at me and whispered a barely audible, "Thank you." I nodded. I didn't do it for her. Besides I might have to kill her.

Visitors came and went. My girlfriend Lila Cerinn entered holding a ring. She handed it to me. "This, Augustus, is my version of a promise ring. This is your promise to me. If you come back great, but if there a little kids I want you to help the." I nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I held onto her with all my might. A peacekeeper walked in and said it was time for her to go. I nodded letting her go kissing her forehead again.

I walked out to see Catalina bawling. "Bad?" I asked her. She nodded her head and muttered, "Two five year olds." I frowned. "I promise if I come back I will take care of them." She nodded. As we walked towards the car that would bring us to the train... And possibly to our deaths.


	5. District 3 reapings

District 3 REAPINGS

Mikki Rose

I was walking towards the Town Square. I was dressed in a pink collared ruffled shirt with two vertical lines of ruffles going down to my waist. My skirt was a soft swishy fabric in a white color with a pink hue in it. A beautiful was sash was tied around my waist. My pink heels complimented my legs.

I stood in the 16's section and waited. I didn't wait long as our escort, Janyce Mayes, came onto the stage. I swallowed loudly. Ever since this morning my throat has been randomly closing up on me. Something bad is going to happen. Janyce began speaking. "This year," She said as she grabbed a name out of the bowl, "We start with the boys. Our male tribute is Hasner Gameker!" I knew of Hasner, he had a serious disability. His foot on his right leg was turned to the side. And that's the nicest way I can say it. A young man at 17 shouted, "I volunteer for my cousin." It was obvious they weren't related but when a reason is given most usually accept it.

As the guy walked towards that stage I looked at Hasner relief on his face. "My name is Kale Jalem," he said commanding attention. I looked at him only to see he was staring back. I nodded at him as Janyce moved to the girls bowl. "Our female tribute... Mikki Rose!" I was shocked my jaw dropping. I moved towards the stage trying to compose myself. But I was scared... So scared.

Crayonder and Delaney moved Kale and I through the Justice building. My visitors were sparse. No one really needs me here. My parents came by and handed me a bracelet and on it was a small engraving, "May the odds ever be in your favor." I smiled at them hugging them. I walked out with the Peacekeeper and Delaney escorting me to the train.

Kale walked out of his room where he was seeing visitors. A young girl walked out crying and he walked out with lipstick on his face. I laughed trying to suppress my Laughter but to no avail. He scowled at me but with a small almost invisible smile. We climbed onto the train to await our deaths.


	6. District 4 reapings

District 4 REAPINGS

NEPTUNE AMAN.

Today was the day. Reaping day. I dressed in black slacks, a white pressed shirt and a light lavender tie. I slipped on a pair of black shoes and smiled at myself. I walked out of my home to see Gen my girlfriend waiting for me. She wore deep purple dress that ended mid thigh. Her black heels made her about five inches taller.

She must have noticed my staring. "Hello to u too." she smirked. I grasped her by her waist as we walk towards the 14 sections. We stood their talking to our friends and I smiled. I really love her. "Genevive Harper?" Our escort Marilynne Marz called. Life is just put to get me isn't it? I frowned kissing her. She walked up to the stage as Marilynne called my name. I have been reaped... Into the Hunger Games... With my girlfriend. Oh good Lord. I walked up to the stage. Instead of shaking hands I kissed her. Everyone awed. Including my mentor Finnick. His wife Annie was with him holding their son. Lacey Connerson was supposed to be there but she was probably drunk.

My visitors were a bunch of fan girls. I called in peacekeepers to get them out. My mother and tether walked in. Both looked strong. My mom handed me a necklace chain. I looked at it. My father handed me a small cross that opens. My brother's name was inside with his favorite saying, " Just keep swimming." I smiled almost crying. I hugged my parents as the peacekeeper came in ready to escort me out.

I kissed Gen as we walked towards the train. I had yet to do the hardest thing. I need to break up with Gen.


	7. District 5 reapings

District 5 reapings. Yeah I'm alive. I sometimes like to fall off of the face of the earth. I can blame nothing for my falling except the earth being flat…. Also I know the earth is round just making a point.

Icats Runn.

A sweet bliss, what amazing will I seek today? I laughed at this thought standing. Whatever pitiful loser believes in that crap needs to go to a mental facility in 6. Whoever believes that every dawn brings about change is sadly mistaken. All you have to do is look at President Snow to the load of bullshit that has been spoon fed to you. Personally I don't care about the games. For all I care they can go fuc- "ICATS! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE KNOW!" Handz my little brother yelled up. I pulled on some clothes, trousers and a white button down shirt. The last thing I had of my parents was the same blue tie my father wore. I put the tie on and walked down the stairs of the orphanage. The kids of the home walked out into the square. Personally I don't see why I have to come. I would have the games in the bag if I were picked.

"Hello ALL!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The peppy voice…. IT BURNS! Cindy Quill the epitome of PEPPY! The mayor went through his speeches that no one cares about and blah. Cindy approached the girls drawing bin and plucked out a name. "Iris Bloom?" Iris a 13-year-old girl walked up on stage. She had an odd mask of composure. I could see the tearstains on her cheeks. She just stood there in a tan dress. It looked nice on her. Focus! "Icats Runn." I looked up. I snorted. "What!" I realized everyone was serious. I walked forward trying to look dignified. Boy am I in deep shit.


	8. District 12

**Okay... So I'm like an awful person for being so neglectful... I decided I hated everything and so I fell off the face of the earth... eh? So while everyone hates me I hate myself. An author is supposed to be dedicated to their stories. I wasn't and for that I am sorry. Anyway I would like to present this installment of the story. This was the only thing I could write without being disgusted with myself and I think I will keep this story in one set of eyes. **

**I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>District 12 REAPINGS<p>

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kissed him and plunged the dagger into his heart. The love of my life dead by my hands. I sank to the ground and cried as the cannon went off startling me awake from my dream. I bolted up right.

I sighed relief as I realized it was only a nightmare. My brother Alec was knocking on my door reminding me today was the reaping. I was 14 he was 13.

Thankfully, we were town kids here in 12 and were more unlikely to be drawn. I prayed to whatever deity that he would not be drawn. Alec, unfortunately, was a hemophiliac. That means if he had a cut it was likely to not stop bleeding unless properly taken care of. He was so innocent. I couldn't imagine life without my little brother.

"Alison? Sister? Come on! Today's the reaping." he said. I don't know what he was sounding cheery about. It was likely someone we knew or knew of was going to be reaped.

"Coming dear brother." I said sarcastically. My mother walked in.

"Honey? Are you okay? You're being less sarcastic than normal and you have hardly said anything insulting towards your brother." I forced a small smile just to show the full extent of my misery. "Bad dream?" I nodded, "More like nightmare! I had a dream that I was reaped and so was Jack. My dream ended when we were the last two alive. I couldn't believe it. I whispered an 'I'm sorry' and plunged a dagger into his heart!" I told my mother. She nodded sympathetically and hugged my shoulders.

"It's okay honey. It's most likely that two kids won't be picked from the town." I nodded. It was unlikely. I just hope neither of us are reaped.

I walked into the streets and was prepared for the worst. I mean that's how you beat karma right? Reverse psychology? Or did that only work on people? I prayed that no one I truly cared about was reaped.

As we gathered I met up with some friends of mine. We girls began talking as my favorite person walked over. "Hello, love." I smiled; I put my hand on my forehead, "Oh! Darling." I said pretending to swoon causing everyone to laugh. "Are you ready?" he asked as Effie Trinket walked out onto the stage.

"Hello all!" she said in a ridiculous Capitol accent. "This year for the 77th Hunger Games we have two new rules. One if both tributes are still alive after day one they both have a chance at coming home. This came be said for TWO districts. Two this year we start with the boys." I paled at the thought.

What if Jack or Alec got reaped? I don't know if I could live without either one of them. "May the odds ever be in your favor." She said pulling out a slip of paper. "Alec Commonly." She said reading the name. Commonly? Wait I know that- Holy- it's my brother. He walked up with a mask of composure. I went through the seven stages of grief in like four seconds I felt a single tear trail down my face as it landed on Jack's hand. Effie had been talking and I blocked out her words until, "Any volunteers to take Alec Commonly's place." Jack's hand shot sky-high his voice ringing with determination. I glanced at the love of my life. "I'm sorry," He whispered after he practically yelled, "I volunteer to take Alec's place." He walked on stage and watched as my brother's tears fell; I couldn't bear the pain in his eyes. Effie Trinket continued to the girls.

"Alexandria Mason? Mason is Jack's last name. I locked eyes with him. I was going to do what he did. Save the other siblings' lives. I volunteered before Effie could call for volunteers. I ran onstage beating his little sister to the stage stairs. I turned on her and apologized quietly. I walked up standing next to him as he held my hand tightly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry, I couldn't let Alec do it." I nodded. "I know, love. Let's just try to make it out alive... Agreed?" He nodded his head firmly and Effie escorted us to the Justice Building.

My first visitor was my brother. He just sat there for a minute. "I can't believe it. I can't believe I would EVER save this but, my sister's boyfriend saved my ass and now I am in debt to him." He stared into my eyes.

"You are so STUPID! You could have had a life a family." I almost cried. "Hey dumb ass! Jack just secured yours for another year! You should be happy, and while you're at it ask Alexandria out. She likes you and we all know you drool about her in your sleep with your pervert mind at work." I said.

"I'm sorry Alison but you don't deserve to go. You have the perfect life. The grades, the boyfriend, the ENTIRE WORLD WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGERS!" I sighed and hugged my little brother. "I promise you I will do whatever it is possible to come back to you and mom and dad. But you have to get all of 12 to sponsor us. Or else we're dead in a day. I have no idea what that arena is going to be like."

Alec just nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked out. The door hardly shut when my best friends entered. Both of them were in shock. Each handed me something. "Amy, Jasmine, what? I'm only allowed one item." They nodded. "Unless Jack forfeits his." I was shocked. "He what?" Jasmine piped in with, "He loves you, actually that necklace is from him." I looked at the chain in my hands. "It's beautiful." Again they nodded. "He did an amazing job,"

I just stared as Amy handed me another tiny trinket. A ring. "Amy? Your mothers wedding ring?" She smiled sadly as I placed the ring around the chain. "My dad says that a lot of people comment on how much you're like her. When you sing no one has a care in the world. When you laugh its like bells that ring through the square. When-" I smiled, "Thank you!" They both smiled sadly hugging me and walking out.

A few more kids from school trickled in, my parents only cried and I did too for a moment. But what surprised me most was my last visitor. "Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" He nodded solemnly. " I know what it's like going into the games in love." he said. I remembered. "You and Katniss Everdeen?" He smiled sadly. "Look you are going to be coached through this by Haymitch, Katniss and I. You have to trust us. How fast are you?" I smirked.

No one knew I was a runner. Every morning I wake up at 5:30 to run the perimeter of district 12. "I can run the perimeter of District 12 in twenty minutes." His jaw hit the floor. "That's over a two and a half miles!" I nodded. Definitely not the easiest run. "Are you competent with weapons?" I smiled, "Why don't you ask my father. He taught me the ways of the bows and arrows so I could help my father. I'm a hell of a good shot but my best chance is with a sword."

Again with the jaw hitting the floor. "My brother Alec and I we used to pretend we were tributes and we would find really BIG sticks and we would pretend they were swords. Plus I'm the daughter of a butcher so I'm good with knives and axes." He smirked. "You're the perfect all around tribute." I shrugged my shoulders. "Not like I tried." he chuckled at that and the peacekeepers came to drag us off towards the train leading us to the fateful arena.


	9. Scrutinizing the Enemy

(This chapter will for the most part follow Alison from District 12 since I know her the best.)

Jack and I sat cuddled together on the train and we talked about the other tributes. "There is something off putting about that Augustus guy." I commented. "Why?"

"Because he's all 'I'm gonna kick ass' and the rest of the tributes are all 'I'm so small compared to Augustus.' He makes me feel short."

"Babe… You are short." I jumped up and stuck my index finger in his chest. "I'm pocket sized for convenience!" I shouted at him. "HEY! No killing each other! You both can come home alive!" Peeta shouted at us.

"HE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"So?" Katniss asked. "I'm not short I'm pocket sized!" I retorted not really that angry.

Haymitch walked in pretty sober. "Okay! Who got her mad this time?" Haymitch asked. "Jack." Katniss, Peeta and I said together.

"HEY! I… Okay I deserve that." I smirked triumphantly sitting down. "Good." We talked about random things until Effie walked in.

"Hello children."

"Hi Effie." Everyone responded with the exception of Haymitch. I sighed as we sat down for dinner. "Are you alright Alison?" Effie asked me.

"I guess everything is just catching up to me."

"Well get over it," Katniss started, "When you're in the Capitol it's the mini Hunger Games minus the gore. It tests you in ways you didn't know you could be tested in-"

"Composure, social skills, likeability and grace under pressure." Jack and I recited from what I had learned over the years I've remembered the Hunger Games.

"How could you possibly determine that?" Katniss asked incredulously.

"Simple. We paid attention." Jack said. I smiled, "Also, it's not hard to see that no one wants to be there so they put on a façade, make up a sob story or they go in there completely over confident... It's only the Victors who posses the four that win."

They nodded. "Have you decided on your mentor yet?" Effie asked.

I glanced at Jack who nodded. "I would like Peeta as my mentor and Jack would like Katniss. And then we want to trade every other day until we go in."

"That's an interesting strategy… What could you possibly gain?" Effie asked and Haymitch nodded in agreement.

"Two recent Victors' opinions. And considering they both won the same games we can prepare and work together knowing how to." Jack answered. I nodded in agreement. "Well said."

I continued eating… I don't even know what it is… I don't think I want to though. "So are you enjoying your sweet breads Alison?" Effie asked. "COW PANCREAS?"

"Oops. Did I shout that out loud?" Everyone nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Peeta said amusement playing across his face. Jack was snickering. "Yeah sure, laugh it up Jack, just because I'm not going to kill does not mean I'm not going to kick your-"

"LANGUAGE!" Effie shouted at me. "Sorry Effie." I said behind laughter.

She nodded and we all went back to our meal and I avoided the pancreas.

The next morning we were pulling into the Capital. I smiled with Jack as we stood his arm around my waist, waving to the Capital crowd.

Ten minutes later Peeta was dragging me away. "So who-" A man stepped from the shadows. "Hello Ali."

I looked up to see my godfather, "Cinna!" I shouted hugging the man. He smiled chuckling. "How's my goddaughter?"

"Good! How are you?"

"Better now. So… turn." I sighed smiling. I turned slowly for my uncle. "Great. Follow me."

I shrugged as he drew me away from Peeta.

Fifty minutes later I was sitting in front of a mirror a robe over my underwear. "Okay, I think you might love this." My godfather said holding a large garment bag.

I unzipped it to see the most beautiful dress.

The dress had an extended bodice that helps to cover the torso from bust to hip. Then, the skirt swoops outward, expanding in a dual-layered skirt that shows off both luxury and grace. It had exquisite pastel pink hand-stitched detailing. (Tiffany 26644)

The dress was all white with pastel pink detailing. "This is too perfect." I told him.

"Good." He sat me down brushing back my long blonde hair. He curled my hair loosely and pinned it half up half down.

"Come on let's get you into this." He helped me step into the dress. Cinna laced up the back of the dress.

"Thank you Cinna." I said as he laced up the back of my dress.

"Now for shoes… Hmmm…" He muttered to himself. He picked out a pair of flats. "Wear these." I looked at them. "BLESS YOU!" I almost shouted.

I put on the shoes and we walked out into the stables. Jack and the rest of the tributes were waiting there. Many looked at me as I walked in and I blushed.

Many of the men were dressed quite nicely although not as extravagant as the ladies.

I stood with Jack. He leaned down to kiss my hand gently. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. "Thank you Mister Mason."

"Any day Miss Commonly." I laughed slightly. There was a call for all of us to find our carts. Jack and I got on the last cart. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we smiled at each other.

The chariot began to move and finally we noticed the crowds cheering our names. We waved at the cheering Capitol people.

I looked at the other tributes as we pulled up around the stage. The first girl… Silk I think her name is… her stylist went all out. She was adorned in what looked like hundreds of large, over priced diamonds.

I sighed thinking that every other girl had something I didn't have.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me. I looked up at him. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking… So I did the only mature thing. Lie through my teeth and pray like hell he accepts it.

"I'm scared shitless." I muttered through the corner of my mouth to Jack. He nodded slightly in agreement. "Agreed." I smiled.

"Welcome tributes! As you've heard there will be a new rule. Four tributes may win! But these tributes come in pairs! Two districts may have Victors this year."

Many cheered and all the tributes thought along the same path… 'Great. Now I have to keep two people alive.'

I frowned as we walked into the building where we were staying.

I bumped into a small figure on accident. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said looking at the little boy sitting on his butt. He couldn't have been more then twelve.

"Hi! I'm Alison. District 12." I said sticking out my hand to help the poor, adorable little kid up. He held up his left hand.

"I'm Ash. District 7." I grabbed it and helped him up. "Oh… You have Johanna as your mentor right?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry about-" That's when I noticed his right hand. I gasped. "Your- your hand. What happened?"

"When I was little I was messing around in a mill and yeah." I frowned a little. "Well… That's okay. At least you still have a hand. Right?" I asked with a goofy smile.

He shook his head laughing as everyone was looking at us.

Jack walked over and light heartedly said. "Babe? What did I say about flirting with the competition?"

I laughed and said seriously. "Not to?"

We laughed and Ash did too while everyone looked on in amusement. Except Augustus, damn he scares the living daylights out of me.

"ALISON!" I turned to see Cinna walk into the lobby. "I need you to approve your dress design."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I waved at everyone just standing around. "Bye guys see you at the interview tomorrow!" I said cheerily walking away with Cinna.

As soon as Cinna and I were out of earshot he looked at me. "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked innocently. "Why are you being so kind to them?"

"Because I'm trying to seem like some little girl that can't do shit! Then I'm pulling out the big guns in the arena."

"Smooth."

"I thought so." I retorted sarcastically.

"So what is it you're going to say during your interview?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Augustus POV

She's hiding something… I know it. Alison Commonly. There is something so… off about that girl.

"Bye guys see you at the interview tomorrow!" Her cheery voice sounded through the air breaking my concentration. A few of the careers began laughing as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Who does she think she is?" The guy tribute from four, Neptune, asked.

"Something special apparently." My partner, Catalina, said.

I sighed. I just had to get stuck with the gossiper didn't I? Didn't I?

No matter. I will crush Catalina and everyone else. I will win no one else.

"Augustus! Come on!" Catalina shouted from the elevator. I strode over to the elevator.

This is war.


	10. Shouting Match

I knocked on Jack's door the next morning. "JACK! HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY!"

Jack opened his door. "Blech."

"Oh come on! Interviews today!"

"Go away."

"Okay… No birthday gifts for Jack." I said skipping down the hall. The door burst open.

"Did someone say presents?" I raised my hand.

"Good morning." I said to him.

"Hi." He said smiling and I smiled back. "I don't want to do the interviews today." Jack said.

"Agreed but we have to."

"Alison?" Peeta called from down the hall. "Well come one then. Let's get you prepared."

I sighed. "Fine."

"SEVEN FREAKING HOURS PEETA! SEVEN! I KNEW EVERYTHING BY THE END OF THE FIRST AND IT TOOK SEVEN?"I shouted at the man who was sitting on the couch, back facing the doorway.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He shouted standing.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU AND KATNISS ARE NOT RELATED?"

"… What?"

"I say that because she has yelled at me the exact same way."

"Whatever. I'm going to track down Cinna and get my dress on." I said huffy but with a slight smirk.

"So Katniss." He taunted. I rounded on him picking up a pillow.

"I will hit you with this, Peeta." I threatened. "Now if you'll excuse me I shall go find my stylist."

I skipped down the hallway. Cinna turned down the hallway.

"Ah there she is." I smirked. "So… Do you have the dress?"

"Do I have the dress she asks. Of course I do!"

I followed Cinna into the small room designated for me to change and be done up.

Cinna put me into my dress first.

It was a show stopping appeal in ruffled layers of deep sapphire blue. Extravagant embroidery trails down the front midline through the bodice and skirt, and teased and ruffled layers of fabric spill out as they travel down the voluminous ballroom skirt and pleating at the side panels.

Cinna then held up a pair of shoes. "How tall are they?"

"3.5 inches." I groaned.

"If I fall and break my neck it's your ass."

"You'll be fine."

I slipped on the pewter colored shoes. I stood and walked around wobbling slightly.

"How do you want your hair done?"

"Just a ponytail high on my head. "

Cinna nodded. "Simple but elegant… Very nice." I smiled at my grandfather.

"Come one. Let's get you do to the other tributes."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

Ten minutes later Caesar Flickerman was sporting deep sapphire dyed hair and the same color lips.

"Hello Panem! Hello Tributes! Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games!" Many in the crowd cheered.

"Let's begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I am ending here because I want at least one more review before posting the beginning of the interviews. I think I'm going to set it up like a script for example;<strong>

**Alison: Hello Caesar.**

**Caesar: Hello Alison. Well let's get to it... Blah blah blah. **


End file.
